kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paintra
|ability = None |category = Boss}} '''Paintra' is a colorful female wizard and the boss of Kirby: Triple Deluxe's second level, Lollipop Land. She was merely a painting before Taranza disturbed her, and she materialized from her frame and attacked Kirby. Appearance Paintra has the same basic appearance of Drawcia: they are both limbless, wizardous-looking creatures with large hats and colorful clothes. Paintra wears a red wizards' hat with a wide rim, a white-ish green cloth around it, and a long, pointed top. There are what seem to be yellow flowers on the hat, as well. She has curly pink hair, a dark brown face, and yellow eyes. Under her eyes is a tightly wrapped, blue piece of clothing, held there by a yellow button in the middle. Paintra has a red and orange lined coat with fluffy red brims, and she wears a purple vest, with two yellow buttons, under it. Paintra's "legs" resemble the tip of a paintbrush split in two. The tips of each half have red and yellow, and green and blue paint on them, respectively. For some attacks, Paintra will combine her legs to form an actual paintbrush tip under her body. Attacks Main Mode Paintra can release a series of multicolored orbs, roughly the size of Kirby, after briefly charging up. They approach the ground diagonally, but each at a slightly different angle. She will also float around the arena, sometimes into the background so Kirby cannot attack her. She can release balls of paint from the background that will fall of random spots on the foreground floor, and also cover the screen with splashes or streaks of paint for a short time, obscuring the player's view. She will also try to swipe at Kirby with her paintbrush-like bottom; this attack leaves an ability-less star each time she swipes. She can also rain down a barrage of paint blobs on top of Kirby; if he is hit with this attack, it renders him unable to move until the attack ends. This attack leaves two stars. After half her health is depleted, Paintra will perform the same moves and attacks she did in the first half of the fight, except faster and likely in quick succession, but she also has new attacks. Paintra will summon empty picture frames into the background and paint large wrecking balls onto them. The frames will then float above Kirby, and two of the balls will fall like actual wrecking balls, while one floats slowly like paper, and can be destroyed. The two actual wrecking balls leave two stars once they hit the floor. She can also paint spiked pillars onto the frames. Like the wrecking balls, two of the pillars are real, while one is fake. Two of the pillars will extend forward, while one just flutters harmlessly out of its frame. The two real pillars will then retreat back into their frames; each pillar leaves two stars when this happens. She can also paint the four Landias. Three of them will breath fire around them, while one falls harmlessly out of its frame. Lastly, Paintra can paint three of herself. After she is done, the four Paintras will float together in an attempt to confuse the player, before separating. The real Paintra will then set the fake three on fire, one by one, and they will each float around briefly before exploding. Paintra can also summon a sheet of paper to fall over the background, separating her from Kirby. The player must the use her silhouette to determine where she is, and avoid her when she breaks through the sheet in an attempt to run Kirby through. Her silhouette will follow Kirby while she is behind the sheet, and when she breaks through the sheet, two stars appear. Paintra may perform this attack several times before the sheet is pulled back up. Paintra can also attempt to run through Kirby the same way she would when she is behind the sheet, when the sheet is absent. This still leaves two stars. KTD Paintra 1.jpg|Paintra shoots energy beams. KTD Paintra 2.jpg|Drawcia paints the screen. KTD Paintra 3.jpg|Paintra paints steel balls. KTD Paintra DX 1.jpg|Paintra DX KTD Paintra DX 2.jpg|Paintra launches paint spheres. KTD Paintra DX 3.jpg|Paintra DX bursts through a canvas. Trivia *Paintra is a homage to Drawcia, the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Besides looking very similar, both are born out of a painting, both draw enemies and other hazards, and both are forced back into their painting upon defeat; they even have a similar high-pitched cackle. Their names in Japanese also both end in シア, shia. **The pause description during the fight against Paintra implies that she is Drawcia's sister, and that the two were separated at birth. *Paintra DX's pause description mentions that her painting was painted by a "mysterious brush." This is implied to be the Magical Paintbrush. The description also mentions an artist creating the painting, but no specific implications are made about him/her. *Paintra is the third witch in the series, after with Grill and Drawcia. Related Quotes Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe